Something I like
by Podoy
Summary: Set just after 'The man in the fallout shelter' but the story goes it's own way after that. Includes Booth, Brennan, Parker and the squints.
1. Asking

'Say Merry Christmas'

'Merry Christmas'

Booth walked towards the exit of the diner when the boy started to protest in his arms.

'Daddy we can't go!'

'Why not, did you forget something?'

'Cause then she is alone'

'Who?'

'The pretty lady you were talking with'

'Bones?'

'Nobody should be alone at Christmas daddy'

'You know what, you're right buddy. Why don't you ask if she want to come with us'

'Can I? Really'

'Sure, go ahead!'

Parker walked carefully over to the lady. He thought she was pretty. Very pretty. He saw daddy talking with her, and smiling at her so daddy must like her. And if daddy liked her he liked her too. But what was she called again? Daddy called her Bones didn't he? Yeah, Bones..._Weird name_…

'Uhm Bones lady?'

'Oh, hi Parker, where is your dad'

'Over there' pointing to the exit of Wong Foo's

'You'll better catch up with him or he'll go home without you'

'Daddy wouldn't go home without me! Silly! We are waiting for you!'

'For me?...uhm….why?'

'Cause you need to come with us!!'

Booth looked over at his son. Bones looked pretty uncomfortable, glancing at him with a face that read _'help me'. _But he decided to watch if his charming son could convince her to come with them. He wouldn't mind….At all. He kind of liked Bones, a lot. Not just to work with, she was just a great person. A little weird sometimes but that fit her. Of course he would never tell her that. She would kill him if she heard.

'Uh what?'

'You need to come with us, to celebrate Christmas!'

'It's already late Parker. I'm about to go home just like you and your dad. I'm sure that you will have to go to bed soon'

'Nuhuh, it's Chrismas! I can stay up late, we can watch a movie and open up presents that Santa brought! It's so much fun, can you come, please, please, please?'

'Parker you don't even know me, why do you want me to come?'

'Cause I think my daddy likes you. He smiles at you and he doesn't do that with much people, only with me. And you look alone here. Nobody should be alone at Christmas, that's not what Jesus wants!'

Oh great, what was she going to say about this one. Arguing about religion with any Booth men was not that great of a choice. Plus the child was quite the convincing type. Like his dad. Speaking of his dad, she did not like the smudgy grin on his face right now. The grin that said 'come on, he want you to come'. She was clearly uncomfortable. Celebrate Christmas with her work partner and his son? Maybe it would be fun… No Temperance you can't!

'Come on Bones, Parker wants you to come. _I_ want you to come so what are you waiting for?'

'Booth I can't celebrate Christmas with you and Parker. Sure I work with you and maybe we're even friends but I scare children ok. I can't come with you, children hate me'

'Does he look scared, does it look like he hates you?' Looking down at the boy who did his best to smile the brightest he ever could.

'Booth, _stop_ it!'

'Look daddy the robot walks! Cool, do you see it? Wauwie. Look Bones lady!'

'Yeah…. Uhm….Great Parker'

'Come on, we're going home. And we're taking you with us'

'Booth, no'

'Chop Chop, you heard my son. He wants you, and I'm not going to let him down. So if he wants you he'll get you'

Temperance sighed, Booth pulled her with him towards the SUV. Buckling Parker in and holding the passenger door open for her. Ah what does is matter anyway? They would watch a movie, probably Parker would fall asleep. She would leave…. Simple.


	2. Kissing

'Thanks Bones'

'It's nothing really'

As soon as they arrived at Booth's apartment Parker had raced of to his bedroom. Claiming he needed to be dressed in his Spiderman's pajamas before he could watch a movie.

'Bones you and I both know it's not nothing. You hate Christmas and you hate kids. I can't call that nothing'

'Booth….I….Maybe I should go'

'Oh no, come on, we're going to watch a movie together. Have some fun, nothing more. If you ask me, I would like you to stay. You're my partner, and _I_ sure think we are friends! Don't worry about Parker, once the television is on he's not interested in anything else that goes on around him. You can shoot a gun and he'll not even notice. He's tot focused on the Disney figures on the screen by then.'

'Ok Booth, I'll stay, but only cause you want me to.'

'Again, thank you.'

Bones almost thought that Booth didn't know his own son. Cause thirty minutes later she and Booth sat on the couch with a little boy snuggled between them. And every time she would shift a bit to the right, Parker would follow. Then every time Parker followed her, Booth followed Parker, wanting to be close to his little boy. So here she was, at Booth's apartment, on the most right end of his couch, is she moved about two inched she would fall off.

'Haha, look Pluto knocked the Christmas tree over. Look Daddy! Look Bones!'

'I see bub, listen why don't I go and make us some hot chocolate? What do you think huh?'\

'YEAAaaaah'

'Ok, stay here, I'll be right back'

Temperance shot him the same look as she had done at the diner. The one that said _help me, don't leave me alone with him_. But the only response she got from Booth was a wink. What the hell did that wink mean? Wink, I'll help you in a second or wink, figure it out by yourself. Damn it, probably the last one since he wasn't back.

'Bones lady? Do you work with my daddy?'

'Yes, that's right. Your dad and I are work partners'

'You have a silly name, you're the only one I know who is called Bones'

'I'm sure but that is not my real name Parker'

'Daddy calls you Bones so that is your name!'

'No it's not, it's only a nickname'

'A nigame?'

'Yeah a nickname, I work with bones so your dad calls me Bones. It's for fun'

'Oh, what is you real name?'

'My real name is Dr. Temperance Brennan'

'That's a…long name. I don't think I can remember it… Dr. Tlempance Bennun'

'That's not quite right but it's ok. You can call me Bones like your dad.'

'Ok, Dr. Bones!'

Booth walked back into the living room with a tray in his hands. The tray held three large steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a plate full of cookies.

'Yummy! Daddy, you know? Bones is not Dr. Bones' real name. It's Dr. Trempance Bunnan'

'Dr. Temperance Brennan? Yeah I know buddy. I just like to call her Bones'

'Yeah, me too'

Temperance smiled, this wasn't such a bad idea after all. Parker was sweet, smart for his age. Not that she knew a lot about children but he seemed smart. He wasn't too bad. Booth wasn't that bad either, he was nice. And he looked pretty handsome in the outfit he wore. He changed into a grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt that was loosely around his abdomen and pretty tight around his chest. Yeah what would you want with such a chest as his. Wait?! Did she just call Booth handsome? Sure he was, but…. She _thought_ about it! Ok, just never tell him that. Never.

'Bones, Bones?? Earth to Bones'

'Huh what? Oh sorry, I was thinking'

'Yeah, thought I smelled smoke over here. Parker is in bed and he wants a goodnight hug from you'

'From me? Why?'

'Cause he likes you, duh. And he normally only gets one from me so if you ask me getting two is pretty awesome.'

Parker lay in bed thinking about his day. He woke up that morning and mommy had taken him ice skating which was really cool! He didn't even fall. They spent the day together and when daddy called to tell he was out of quart… qaur… the thing they kept him in mommy dropped him of at Sid's so he could see him. Daddy was at Sid's with the pretty Bones lady, and the robot! The robot could flip, trip, swim, whatever he wanted! When we got home daddy, Dr. Bones and I watched a movie and drank hot chocolate. Dr. Bones gave me a goodnight hug and even a kiss. I think she should kiss daddy. Not the way she kissed him but the way mommy kissed Steven. Cause when two people like each other they kiss like that! So that's why I asked Dr. Bones if she would still be there in the morning. But she said _probably not Parker_ so that's sad. He liked Dr. Bones. Now he was tired so he grabbed his stuffed dog and snuggled deep under the covers. 'Let's hope for a Christmas miracle Woofie'

'I uh… I should go…'

'You can stay if you like'

'No Booth, that's not a good idea. Where would I sleep?'

'Uh Bones, I didn't think of it that way, sure you can sleep over here, I'll sleep on the couch but I just thought maybe we could talk a bit'

_God, Temperance why did you assume that he meant sleeping over. Idiot! Now you're about as red as a tomato. _

'No, I uhm….Should really go…. Uh, yeah… sorry'

'Hey, don't be sorry. I had fun. It was fun. Celebrating Christmas as a family'

'As a family?'

'Uh, family uhm…. I uh…. Didn't mean it like that, you know just together'

'I know what you mean Booth. I had fun spending Christmas with you…. and Parker'

'Let's not forget him, since he's the one that started it'

Jeez he looked hot over there standing at the doorway. No Temperance not again! Can I… Should I… No you can't act professional. Before she noticed her thoughts were silenced when his lips toughed hers, soft and gentle.

Ok, now or never, he leaned in. She would jump back, she would ju…. Oh she kisses back. Hmm he wanted this for a long, long time. Breaking the kiss he looked in her eyes…

'Thanks Bones'

'Uhm, you're welcome? Listen, next year my place?'

'Huh, what?'

'Celebrating Christmas, at my place… you, Parker and me?'

'You inviting two people over to celebrate Christmas? That's a Christmas miracle Bones!'

Little did they know that two pairs of eyes saw it all happen. The brown ones of a blond boy named Parker and the black ones of a white dog names Woofie.

A/N: Leave it here or make a whole story out of it? It's up to you!


	3. Planning

'He did what?!'

'He kissed me, I think'

'You think? You don't know for sure?'

'We kissed, for sure. But I don't know who started it. Could be him and me'

'Did you want it?'

'Yeah well it was good'

'Good? C'mon give me the details!'

'Ang, I'm not going to share this with you'

'Was there any tongue action?'

'Uh no, although I did feel his tongue at my lips, does that count?'

'A little, it definitely means he wants more'

Finally they got together, not really together as in dating but still…together. Brennen walked in just a tad too happy this morning. It's still a bit Christmas, and since she hates Christmas that was just weird. But after the whole 'I spent the evening with Parker and Booth and we kissed' story it explained a lot. Now all it would take was a little planning so that they would actually go out on a date. And since Brennan was nowhere to be seen except from maybe the files room it was the perfect time.

'Hodgins, can you come into my office? Bring Zack with you!'

'Why does everybody always ask you if you'll bring me with you?'

'What?'

'You know it's never: Addy, come to my office and bring Jack with you.'

'Hm no, maybe it's because I'm older or because Hodgins sounds a little more demanding than Addy. At least when you shout it'

'Could be'

Paper work was just not working. It was actually stupid to think that this would keep your mind off Booth. For the record, it does not work! You've got two files done which would normally take you about half an hour. You've been here for an hour and fifteen minutes and… you get the point. Angela said Booth wanted more. Really? Did he really felt that way about her? Interesting. She didn't even know is she wanted more. She liked Booth, he as a great man. He was nice, good looking, sexy, a good kisser… Maybe she should consider that she wanted more herself. NO, don't think about it. Don't go that way. If only she had a case now. Wait, that wouldn't take her mind of things either since she had to go to a crime scene with Booth then. Meaning that she would have to face him, talk to him. She had done a pretty good job avoiding him since it happened and planned on keeping it that way. Oh boy, this was going to be a long day full paper work, if her thoughts left her alone for awhile.

'We need to set them up'

'Why?'

'Cause we know that they are going to ignore each other. That way they will never get together'

'We don't know if it's going to be that way Angela'

'Come on Hodgins, do you really think they will admit it? Zack what do you think?'

'I uh, they look great together but we should not set them up. Nature goes its own way, no need to help with that'

'Look I love nature but it does not work the right way sometimes, if we don't do something they end up being a hundred years old and they'll still be denying it'

'Do we have anything to say in this?'

'No'

'All right, I'm in. Come Zack-o we have some work to do'

I have a case, or we have a case. Should I call them? Call Bones so we can go to the crime scene? She ignored me, probably mad at me for the Christmas thingy. She practically ran out the door when it had happened. Saying it was getting late. That she needed to go home. Seeley, what have you done? Now she'll never speak to you again. You probably have ruined your whole partnership. Maybe you should call her, no to distant. Just go and tell her about the case, about how you feel, about everything…. Come on Booth what are you going to do? Ok, go to the crime scene, tell people to take as much samples as possible (otherwise she gets mad). Tell people to put the remains in a bag and send it to the institute. Perfect plan. You can deal with Bones later.

'What's this?'

'Uh, a body. Woman, mid twenties, cause of death probably a blow to the head but I'm not sure yet. Wrists show signs of struggling and there is a ….'

'I see that it's a body Zack, but why is it here?'

'Cause the FBI wants to find the one who did this to the lady. Are you alright Dr. Brennan?'

'Yeah, I'm fine Zack. Who brought it here?'

'It came with two people I don't know, they always bring the bodies over'

'Who send it?'

'Booth, who else? Are you sure you're alright?'

'Booth send it?! Why didn't he tell anything'

'It's pretty normal, after you guys go to a crime scene he sends the body in so we can investigate it'

'That's the point. I did not go to a crime scene with him. That was three days ago'

'You didn't? Good work Booth. He send about thirty samples with the body. Huh, didn't think he had it in him'

'Why hasn't he called me?'

I'm lucky this week. Cause tomorrow I can go to daddy again. It was Christmas this week so I already saw him then and tomorrow it's Saturday so I can go to him again. I will also stay the day after tomorrow. Mommy said that I didn't have to go if I didn't want it. But I said that I wouldn't miss daddy weekend for the world. She kind of looked sad after that but I don't know why. Now I have to figure out what to take with me. Normally mommy packs my bag with clothes and pajamas and stuff but daddy has all that stuff over at his place. So now I'm going to pack my bag myself. I have to take the robot with me. I taught him another trick, if you say spring really loud he lies down and pretend that he's asleep! I also need to take a movie with me because we always watch a movie. And I got a really cool one from Santa. It's about cars that solve crime. I think that daddy is going to like that. Oh boy, I can't wait till tomorrow!

'Ok, so I thought that I should take Brennan to the diner. You guys ask Booth with you and we'll all meet there. Then we say that we need to go and leave them behind. What do you think?'

'One, why would Booth agree to go with us? Two, that's just too obvious'

'I know but do you have a better idea?'

'Nah, Zack you?'

'I don't think it's necessary to set something up anymore'

'You're not chickening out are you?'

'Nope, turns out that Booth went to a crime scene without Dr. Brennan. I think he will hear from her soon enough…'


	4. Thinking

_Ring Ring_

'Booth'

'What the hell were you thinking?'

'Good day to you too Bones! What are you talking about?'

'I'm talking about you going to a crime scene without me. As in not even letting me know we had a new case!'

'Ah that, well I thought you know…'

'What Booth? You had no right to do that, I asked full participation when you asked me to work with the FBI and now this?'

'I'm sorry Bones but after the Christmas thingy I thought you were avoiding me so I uh…'

'Oh'

'I thought you were mad at me'

'Why would I be mad?'

'Cause I kissed you…'

'Oh you kissed me, I was already wondering who started it'

'Shouldn't we talk about this'

'Why? It happened, it's done'

'Just come over for dinner ok, let's say at 6. My place.'

'Uh ok. See you then'

'Bye Bones'

Ok so dinner at Booth's. To talk about the fact that he kissed me. That's special right? So I should war something special. He sees me almost every day at work so it needs to be something he hasn't seen before. Not that you can see much under a lab coat but still. Maybe wear a skirt, that's different. But no, the only skirt in my closet was too small last year so no thanks. A dress, nah it was just Booth so a dress was probably a bit too much. If they were going to a restaurant she would consider it. Wait?! They weren't going to a restaurant were they? My place. Maybe he had plans going out. No idea. Maybe just jeans then, and a nice top. A neat jeans, she had a dark jeans that was almost new. Coming to think of it she had only wore it once, at the publisher's office so Booth didn't see it yet. Perfect! Now the top. Blue would match her eyes but it would be a bit boring. Red looked good on her. Oh and with the new jacket she bought last week it would be stunning! Got it! Now only figuring out what kind of shoes and jewelry to wear and it's done. Oh crap only half an hour left before she had to be at Booth's.

'Why are you calling me on a Friday late afternoon?'

'I need your help, about Bones. And since you're her best friend I thought I could call you'

'Ah I see. So what's up?'

'She told you about what happened at Christmas?'

'Oh my God, that was so cool Booth, although she wondered who started the kiss'

'I did. Listen she's coming over for dinner, to talk. But I have no idea what to do'

'Do you like her?'

'I kissed her remember, I do not kiss everybody. God, I never thought I would discuss this with you'

'It's ok Booth, no need to be ashamed. She was thinking of kissing you too, otherwise she would have known who started it right?'

'I guess'

'So she has feelings for you, she's just too scared to admit it. All you need to do is tell her how you feel. It's easy!'

'That's not easy Angela'

'You already told me, now tell Temperance'

'But uh'

'Good luck Booth'

'But!'

'Bye Booth…'

He did it, he did it. He finally did it. He said he loved Temperance. Not really love her but he said he liked her, he kissed her. That was enough. Zack was right, no need to set something up. Ah how sweet. What would their wedding be like? Booth in a black tux, Brennan in a long white dress. Beautiful flowers surrounding them. What color would I wear? Would she ask me to be the maid of honor? Maybe Zack or Jack the best men? Or would Booth pick someone else? Parker would carry the rings. She didn't know the boy but she'd seen him through the glass when he visited Booth. He looked pretty sweet. Who would they invite for the wedding? The whole Jeffersonian, the whole FBI crew, maybe some other people. There would be a large cake, they would all dance together. Wait?! Did she just imagine a wedding? Snap out of it Ange, that's not going to happen…yet.

'This lasagna is great Booth'

'Thanks, Parker loves it so I make it a lot when he's here'

'I can see why he likes it, it really is good'

'Thanks again'

'So you wanted to talk?'

'You're not really subtle you know?'

'What's the point? We both know we're going to talk. Why wait for it then?'

'I guess your right. I think we need to talk about what happened at Christmas'

'The fact that we kissed, that you kissed me'

'You didn't want it? Cause you said you didn't know who started the kiss, were you planning on kissing me?'

'I don't know Booth, I uhm…'

'It's ok. You don't have to answer that question'

'No, no, I guess I was you know 'checking you out' and kissing you might have been a thought in my head. But I don't know where it came from. I never thought about you that way. I just don't know what happened'

'Ok, you might want to listen to this. I like you, a lot. I kissed you and since then I can't stop thinking about you. I want you to be a part of my life. A bigger part than you already are. I want you to come over at my house, not just for work. I want you to snuggle up on the couch with me. I want you to eat dinner with me, at least four times a week. I think I just want you Temperance'

'I don't know Booth, I can't… I'm not a big fan of relationships since they all fall apart. I don't know if I love you. I mean, I don't want to have children and you do. I don't believe in marriage and you do. I just don't know'

'Wo wo Bones. I'm not talking about marriage or children. I'm not even talking about love yet. I'm talking about liking you. I'm talking about the fact that I like spending time with you. I want to have fun with you. I have feelings for you. We'll just see where it goes. Maybe it won't last long, fine. At least we know then'

'I still don't know. I mean what about work? I don't want that to change. If we start something it will change. And….. I just need to think about it ok?'

'That's ok Tempe. Take as long as you need, I'll wait. And don't think that you have to say yes. Sure you'll hurt me if you say no but it's nothing I can't take. It's your choice ok? I just wanted you to know how I feel. Angela thought you needed to know too'

'You talked to her?'

'Yeah kind of'

'Thanks Booth, I'm gonna go. I'll think about it'

'You don't have to leave'

'I know, I just need to be alone for a while. I'll see you on Monday. Have fun with Parker this weekend'

'Thanks Bones. See you on Monday'

You screwed up so badly! Why did you listen to Angela? She'll think about it, that doesn't sound too good. Shit! Shit! Shit! At least she knows how you feel. But God, you just put your whole partnership at risk, even your friendship. Luckily Parker is coming over this weekend, so you don't have to think about her. At least not as much as you normally do. Better going to check the fridge for juices and the cupboards for snacks cause it's daddy weekend. And because you simply can't say to your son that you're out of candy.

'I don't know what to do Angela'

'First you need to figure out how you feel about him sweetie, do you like him?'

'Of course! He's a great partner'

'Ok, but now you need to look behind that partnership, behind the FBI agent, that is Booth. Now how do you feel about Seeley?'

'How can you feel different about one and the same person, that's not possible'

'Go with me Bren, do you like Seeley?'

'Yeah, I guess, he's a great man. He's nice and caring, a great father for Parker. But what does this have to do with me?'

'You'll need to figure out whether you want to spend more time with him, with Parker. You need to figure out if you want to kiss him again'

'We did kiss again'

'What, when?'

'When I left his place, after dinner. We said goodbye and then it kind of happened'

'I think we just got a step closer to your answer sweetie'

'I don't know. I'll need to sleep over it'

Crap, why did you ever wanted to be an FBI agent? Available 24/7. Also on a Saturday when you have your son over. Damn! Ok, figure something out. If you send him back to Rebecca you wont get to see him for another month. The neighbors are way to old to handle an energetic four year old. Why did there have to be a body again, can't there be days when people just… don't die? Ok, stay calm. Just take him with you. He's a good kid, he'll behave. While you and Bones go to a crime scene he can stay there. Dr. Goodman knows how to handle a toddler. He had two. Ok, case solved. This one. Now on to the real case.

'Thanks for coming guys, especially on a Saturday but I need your help. I think we almost got the truth'

'No problem Dr. Brennan. We're happy to help, as long as it's not every Saturday'

'Ok, Jack and Zack can you guys go over the possible murder weapons, see if we have a match. And Angela I need you to draw a scenario with those weapons'

'BONES LADY!!!'

'Parker, what are you doing here?'

'Daddy got a phone call and he said we have a case so I could come with him for work'

'Where is your dad?'

'Over here, sorry Bones but I had to take him with me'

'Bones? Can I help you and daddy. Cause I want to be just like daddy, solving crime like a superhero'

'Great bub, but I need you to stay here. You know keep things in check really important. Can somebody please watch him for a minute until we're back?'

'Sure. Parker, do you want to see some really slimy bugs?'

'YEAAAH!'

The sleep didn't help. Nor the fact that he came showing up today. Bye bye quiet weekend where you have time to think. You can still think but that's a lot harder when the object you need to think about is sitting next to you. Luckily he does not say anything. He does speak, about the case and stuff but not about the subject you need to think about. He was right, he would wait. She hoped he knew that she didn't have an answer ready. At least not in the next couple of days.

'Did you have fun?'

'Yeah, Dr. Jack let me see his bugs and Dr. Zack thought me how to do math! There are a lot of doctors there daddy. But not the same as in a hospital cause they wear white coats and the doctors like Bones wear blue ones!'

'That's right buddy. There are different kinds of doctors. Listen, what do you want to eat for dinner?'

'Lasagna! Are we almost home, I need to pee'

'We're almost there Parks, hold on ok. We don't need your jeans to be wet do we?'

'No silly that's yucky! Daddy?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you going to marry Dr. Bones?'

'What? Why do you think that Parker?'

'I saw you kissing at Christmas. And mommy said that people get married when they kiss. That's why you and mommy aren't married, you don't kiss her like that. But you do kiss Dr. Bones!'


	5. Answering

Daddy looked really funny yesterday when I talked about Bones and him. I just asked if they were going to get married and it looked like his eyes fell out. He almost pulled us of the road, but I think that was just a joke, he knows I like it when the car shakes. He never answered the question by the way. I think they should get married, my friend Levi said that his parents are married and they live all together. So Bones would live with daddy and I would come and visit a lot. Daddy wouldn't be so lonely then. I think he doesn't know that I know it but sometimes late at night when I should be in bed I watch him. He sits at the living room and he just looks sad then, and when he's with me or Bones he isn't sad! I think he deserves to be happy, mommy is happy with her new boyfriend so daddy should find a girlfriend and get married too. I think Bones would make a great girlfriend, she's funny and really really pretty. She's also really smart, she knows al the names of the bones in our bodies and even knows how they look like. She sees that on really weird pictures sometimes. But most of the time she just looks at the bones and she already knows who it was. I never saw the bones, daddy said that I'm too small for that so he just tells me about it. But that's ok cause I will see them when I get older, I want to be just like him…

--

'Ok Ange, help me out. I need to make a decision'

'Listen, I know that Booth would be thrilled when you make a decision especially when you say that you like him too but you shouldn't tell him that until you're absolutely sure'

'I know, and I think I already know my answer but I just need to talk about it a little bit ok'

'Ok, so tell me how do you feel about him?'

'He's really great, he's funny, he cares about me when nobody else does'

'He, I care about you!'

'I know, but with him it's just different you know, he knows when I'm said, he knows when something is bothering me or when I need someone to talk to. He just knows it'

'And what about his looks, did you finally notice that he's hot?'

'Uhm, yes actually. He is. You should have seen him in his black shirt when I was with him, Oh my god that chest'

'Ok Brenn, no more questions. You definitely made up your mind. Old Brennan would never admit that she thinks Booth is a hottie. But that's good, I like the new Brennan, and I'm sure Booth will like her too'

'Shut up Ange, I didn't change that much'

'Sure you didn't, whatever you say sweetie. Now go tell a certain FBI agent that you like to date him'

'It's late. I'll wait till tomorrow. I'm sure he can wait for another night'

--

Yep, it's official, you screwed up, hard time. She still hasn't called or come by, she needed to think… But it has been three days already. You said that you would wait but sure didn't think it would be this long. Not that three days is long in normal life. But she did kiss you again, that said something right? But what does it say when she doesn't talk about it for three days? At least not to you. She didn't give you a hint when you went to the crime scene together did she? It wasn't a very obvious one then. Oh god why did she need to think of it anyway? And what if she said no… That would be pretty awkward, at work. Just go to sleep Seely, she'll call. Maybe not next morning, maybe not until next week. However she WILL call, sometime. I hope…

--

'Ok, so what do we have Zack?'

'Male, about forty years old, was found near a mall. Some trauma to the skull but not that much to cause a death. That's all I know for now'

'Any bugs?'

'Lots of them, you're lucky this time. I put them at the table over there'

'Sweet. You know Zack, it's pretty cool that Brennan put you in charge of this case'

'Yeah I know, I'm getting a bit nervous about it, I hope I don't screw it up'

'You won't believe me, you'll manage. Otherwise she's still here to help you'

'True, now let's get working. Angela, can you make something of the skull?'

'Yup, I'm going to work on it right now. I'll be in my office when you need me, you know for anything. Don't be afraid to ask. Oh and Hodgins I have the case file you asked for it's on your desk'

--

She thinks of everything doesn't she? She's like wonder woman or something. Thinks about the things that I need, like the file I asked for like about three days ago. Says things on the exact right moments, like Zack who needs a little bit reassurance on his first own case. She does it to Dr. Brennan too. Yes, wonder woman with a magic insight in people. She did look better than wonder woman by the way.

--

'Hi Booth'

'Uhm Hi, Bones…. Temperance. What's up? Want to come in?'

'Thanks. Look, I've been thinking'

'Oh uhm, great. So uhm you want to talk?'

'Are you nervous Booth?'

'What? No! Ok, maybe a little'

'About what? You're afraid of what my answer is aren't you?'

'Uhm yeah, can we just go to the point now?'

'Ok, so I've been thinking. About you and me and a possible us. I've gave it a thought and I think my answer is yes. I do like you a lot, and maybe it can be more in a bit of time'

'So you say yes?'

'Yes'

'So we're dating?'

'You have to actually take me on a date then don't you?'

'That's settled, a real date just the two of us. I have one question for you though'

'What?'

'Can I kiss you now?'

'You didn't ask for the first time'

'But I do ask now'

'Shut up and kiss me already Booth'

--

He's just so sweet, the look on his face when I said yes, just too cute. I think I made the right decision. No, I know I made the right decision. He's great and Angela was right. I do love him, not that I'm going to tell him right away. He hasn't said it to me so it can wait a bit, until we are both absolutely sure. Today was fun, after I told him he started planning our first real date for next Saturday on the way to work. Since he wanted it to be special he didn't want to do a dinner. Cause we do that almost every week as work partners. I suggested a movie but he said no to that one saying it was too distant, you can't exactly talk in the middle of a movie. Not that we need to talk, cause kissing is a lot better. Especially kissing Booth. Or should se call him Seeley now? He still called her Bones, but he also called her Temperance this morning. Maybe she should call him Seeley next morning at work, see how he reacts.

--

'You know Booth, this isn't exactly the date I had in mind'

'I know, I'm sorry Tempe but I had no choice. Rebecca needed to go out of town so I got Parker. Not that I mind having Parker, I would love to have him every weekend but you know just maybe not the day we went on our first date'

'I know Seeley, I was just kidding. I know you love Parker, I kind of grew to love him too so I don't mind spending some time with him, and by the way I always loved carnivals'

'I wouldn't have thought that about you'

'Daddy, Bones? See a clown!!!'

'Except for the clowns, they creep me out'

'Yeah me too, I see Parks. Look over there it's a little rollercoaster!'

'Oh Oh, daddy can we go on a ride, please puhlease?'

'Sure, why not. You want to come Bones?'

'I'm fine, just go before Parker gets lost'

--

It's official, life can't get any better right now. Laying in bed, the woman of your dreams next to you. She looked cute sleeping. Parker was completely ok with Bones staying for the night. They told him that daddy and Dr. Bones were a couple now and that they would kiss each other now and then but that they would not get married, at least not for now. He was cool with it saying that he liked Bones and that she made him happy. Well that was true, Bones did make him happy. Especially now they were a couple. Everybody seemed to be happy for them, at work they all cheered for them. He wasn't to sure what Rebecca thought of it but he couldn't care less, she had a boyfriend so why couldn't he have a girlfriend? Girlfriend, Temperance Brennan was his girlfriend. Yeah life wasn't going to get any better.

--

'Got anything from the bugs?'

'Yeah, they show that he's been dead for at least three years'

'Ok that narrows some options. Look I got a picture from the man, I'm going to run it through the database right now, care to join me?'

'Sure'

'Ok, see what we've got. Male, in his forties, been missing for at least three years'

'He kind of looks like that guy'

'This one?'

'No the one next to him'

'Him, nope his cheekbones are too high. That's definitely not him'

'Ok, next'

'I think it's a match, Alex Frins, 43 years old missing since april 2006'

'Wow, that's exactly your drawing, that's great. You know you're really great with this… Really good'

'Thanks Jack, I try. You're not too bad with your bugs either you know'

--

I never really noticed but he is pretty sweet. He gives everybody compliments and hardly anyone gives him one. And when you give one he gets ashamed, saying he's just the bug guy. I wish he wasn't so ashamed of himself. He's a great guy, can do anything with bugs. Without him we wouldn't know when a person died. I think we can't go without him actually. Without him the team is just not the team. I should give him some more compliments, maybe give him some more attention. Talk to him a bit more. Yeah, he's worth it.

--

'And romance is all over the air'

'What do you mean Mr. Addy?'

'Ah, Dr. Goodman. I mean that everybody has someone over here'

'You think so?'

'Yeah well, Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are actually dating and I don't think it will take long for Miss Montenegro and Dr. Hodgins to follow them. That leaves us'

'I have my romance at home Mr. Addy'

'Yeah, and that's why I need to find a girlfriend for myself'

_A/N: So what do you think? Good, bad? Let me know! I'm kinda busy right now (I have my final exams going on, tomorrow I have English so I thought writing a new chapter was a pretty good training) so I'm not sure when I'll update this story. Shouldn't be too long, I only have three exams left so…. Hold on a little bit longer!_


End file.
